Chapter 104
is the 104th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta is shocked that the woman he was going to help from the nobleman is the captain of the Blue Rose squad, Charlotte Roselei. Charlotte asks Balman, who is captured by her briars, if he planned to show her off like some accessory without her consent. She tells him that it does not matter what house he comes from because she is from House Roselei and even tells him to use his magic to break from her briars. Sol Marron expresses her excitement about how amazing her captain is. Asta tries to stop Charlotte from almost killing Balman, but accidentally runs into Sol's chest. She remembers Asta and starts an argument about their sizes. She then tosses Asta aside, and forces a dress that she had found on her captain. Everyone expresses how amazing Charlotte looks, which anger the two women. Charlotte thinks about how she cannot let the other captains see her like this, when Yami Sukehiro suddenly comes over after seeing Asta. Charlotte is shocked that Yami is here and hopes that he does not recognize her, which he does and asks what is with the get up. Charlotte asks about Yami's clothes and thinks about how Yami is practically naked. Sol starts an argument with Yami over how he should not be getting close to Charlotte. Vanessa suddenly shows up asking Yami to have a drink with her, but notices Charlotte. Vanessa wonders who Charlotte is and decides she cannot lose to her, while Charlotte thinks about how she is jealous of Vanessa. Vanessa suddenly overhears that someone is selling Clover Beer, so she asks Yami if he likes woman that can drink. Yami says that he does, and Vanessa thinks about this is how she can win. Vanessa then challenges Charlotte to a drinking contest, to which Charlotte responds by saying that there is hardly any time until the ceremony. However, Sol accepts for her captain. Vanessa explains that rules of the match and the contest begins. Charlotte thinks about how the match might be rough for her since Vanessa looks like she can hold her liquor, but suddenly sees that Vanessa is passed out. Charlotte starts to drink, but is then revealed to be a light-weight to beer. Yami wonders what they are doing, and Charlotte wonders what she is doing just because she got worked up over Yami. Charlotte remembers how her family was cursed and she eventually gave into it when she turned eighteen years old. She then remembers that when the curse activated, Yami arrived and broke the curse. She then thinks about how it was her falling for Yami that dispelled the curse. Yami suddenly grabs Charlotte's mug and reminds her that she should not push herself too hard and should rely on others more. Charlotte is shocked by this and passes out. The match is then declared a draw, but Sol says that her captain did great. Asta notices that people are head to the great hall for the ceremony, with some excited to see the new captains of the Crimson Lions and Purple Orcas. Asta looks at Yami, who asks what they should do since they cannot be late for the ceremony. Events *Star Awards Festival Magic and Spells used References Navigation